Writer's Blocked/Transcript
Gloria Hayes: Old Town's certainly seeing a lot of action, . What with an ancient city unearthed by the earthquake and a strange cult recruiting new members! Gloria: I'm worried about this Higher Truth bunch. It's weird enough they believe the DreamLife satellite is messenger from the heavens... Gloria: ...but we've also seen some of their devotees give up their life savings to join! Sounds like a scam if you ask me! Gloria: At least the mysteries offered by ancient Xerda are better for the soul. With all of the ancient ruin to explore, the historical community is having a field day! Chief Parker: Speaking of field days, , there's an exhibition of Xerdan artifacts at the Grimsborough Museum! Apparently, it's not to be missed! Gloria: Xerdan artifacts? You've seen the ancient ruins firsthand, right, ? I've been itching to see it for myself! Chief Parker: Well, I'd say you deserve a break. Why don't you take the afternoon off and visit the exhibition? Gloria: Really, Chief? That'd be great! Are you coming, ? Let's head over to the museum! Chapter 1 Investigate Museum Exhibition. Gloria Hayes: Oh my God, ! Some people think museums are pretty dead at the best of times, but I didn't expect to find a body here! Gloria: And you don't have to be Martine to know this guy's been murdered... look at that head wound! Gloria: Wait, you're right, ! According to that poster you've found, this man is named Reggie Liotta. Gloria: Apparently the victim is the author of a new book called "Xerda's Return"! Gloria: Obviously Mr Liotta's book has something to do with the unearthed city of Xerda, and he was appearing at "meet and greet" event. Gloria: Recovering the faded information on that poster might offer up a lead! Gloria: And are those night vision goggles? What are they doing in a museum? Unlocking them is a good place to start! Gloria: Our plans for an afternoon at the museum will have to be shelved, . We've got work to do! Examine Faded Poster. Gloria: Look, ! The victim's meet and greet event was held here at the museum, hosted by the curator Jebediah Cobb! Gloria: This Mr Cobb will definitely be able to tell us more, so let's go find him! Speak to Jebediah Cobb about the victim's meet and greet. Jebediah: Welcome to the Grimsborough Museum! Jebediah Cobb, curator extraordinaire, at your service! Gloria: We're afraid we're here on sad business, Mr Cobb. We found Reggie Liotta murdered in the auditorium. Jebediah: Good gracious, murdered? In my museum? How ghastly! Jebediah: What a tragedy. Mr Liotta was a bright, young author, a breath of fresh air in the historical community! Jebediah: Xerda's Return hasn't been released yet, and the contents are very hush-hush. But from what I hear, it offers a wonderful new take on the Xerdan culture! Gloria: And you were hosting a meet and greet event for the book? Jebediah: Indeed! I may be an old fuddy-duddy, but I'm somewhat of an expert on Xerda myself. So I was asked to host the event! Jebediah: It was a small gathering outside in the museum's garden just this morning. Mr Liotta seemed perfectly fine! I cannot believe he's dead! Gloria: We appreciate your time, Mr Cobb. Meanwhile, I agree, . Let's check out the museum garden! Investigate Outdoor Exhibition. Gloria: Naturally, all the event guests have gone, . But I see you've found some clues! Gloria: That bag, for example, belonged to the victim! Go ahead and work your magic on that lock! Gloria: And I agree, , those broken stone pieces are curious. Let's put them back together! Examine Broken Stone. Gloria: Those stone pieces are a sundial, . And someone's written the victim's name on it! Gloria: There's something else written too, but those symbols mean nothing to me. Let's put Gabriel's linguistic skills to work on this sundial! Analyze Sundial. Gabriel: Noxu sevit kulg, ! Gloria: Excuse me, Gabriel? You're not delirious, are you? Gabriel: Delirious with excitement, ! I was speaking Xerdan! That's what those symbols are on that sundial... a phrase written in the Xerdan language! Gabriel: You see, Xerdan writing is much like Egyptian hieroglyphs; symbols representing a word, a sound or even an entire phrase! Gabriel: From a linguistic standpoint, Xerda's re-emergence is a historian's dream. So much can be learned about a culture by analyzing their language! Gloria: This is genuinely fascinating, Gabriel. But is it relevant to our investigation? Gabriel: Well, this phrase here is particularly inflammatory. The symbols are a Xerdan proverb, which reads "the proud will be crushed in body and soul"! Gloria: Crushed? , given that phrase was addressed to Reggie Liotta, whose head was bashed in, this must be a threat from his killer! Gloria: The writing's on the wall, ; we're looking for a killer who speaks the Xerdan language! Examine Locked Bag. Gloria: Now that you've unlocked the victim's bag. , let's search through his belongings! Examine Victim's Bag. Gloria: Find anything useful among the victim's belongings, Name? Ah, that business card looks promising! Gloria: It's for a certain Steve Roy, a publisher. He must be the one releasing the victim's book! Gloria: I'm with you, . Let's find out what Mr Roy can tell us about Reggie Liotta! Ask Steve Roy about the victim's book. Steve: Oh, police officers! You must be here about Reggie's murder. I just heard the terrible news! Gloria: Yes, Mr Roy. We take it you were Mr Liotta's publisher? Steve: Correct. "Xerda's Return" will be my biggest publication to date! Steve: My operation is very small, so I was honored Reggie chose me to release his first book. This could be my break! Gloria: Is there anything you can tell us about Mr Liotta? Anyone who might've wanted to harm him? Steve: On the contrary, everyone is eagerly awaiting "Xerda's Return". The book offers exciting new insights into the ancient culture! Steve: But now that Reggie's dead. I don't know what's going to happen! Examine Night Vision Goggles. Gloria: , those night vision goggles belong to a certain Jerry Miller. Gloria (holding her phone): Ah, I've found him in the database. Mr Miller's a security guard at the museum. C'mon, , he must be around here somewhere! Talk to Jerry Miller about the murder. Jerry (holding a flashlight): Halt! Who goes there?! Gloria: Um, could you put that flashlight away? It's the middle of the day! Jerry: Sorry... force of habit! It's usually dark in here, I normally work the night shift. Gloria: Well, that explains the night vision goggles. Mr Miller, we'd like to ask you some questions about the murder of Reggie Liotta. Jerry: What?! That author's been murdered? Jerry: Are you sure? I know everything that's going on in this museum! I don't let my guard down for a second! Gloria: He's dead, alright. Is there anything you can tell us about the victim? Jerry: Not much. I often saw him in the museum, researching his book. But he was always well-behaved and his credentials checked out. Jerry: Which I always look into, you know! Don't let this uniform fool you, I'm not just any night watchman I've read all about every exhibit in this place! Jerry: I just don't know how a murder could've happened on my watch! Autopsy Victim's Body. Martine: I'll never understand people's fascination with history, . Museums are so drab and tedious, I'm surprised your victim didn't die of boredom! Gloria: I'll have to disagree with you on that, Martine. But we can debate that later. For now, I assume boredom wasn't the cause of death. Martine: No. The victim was killed after being struck with a blunt object. And given that the blow crushed his skull, the murder weapon must be quite heavy. Gloria: We'll keep our eyes peeled, Martine. Was there anything else you found that might help us identify the killer? Martine: Well, I found a slight discoloration on the victim's neck, which turned out to be an allergic reaction... to hand sanitizer! There were traces of it on the victim's skin. Martine: Given Mr Liotta's allergy, the logical explanation is that the hand sanitizer was left behind by the killer. Most likely checking the victim's pulse to make sure he was dead. Gloria: Well, they can't wash their hands of this crime, . We're looking for a killer who uses hand sanitizer! Later, at the precinct... Gloria: Contrary to Martine's opinion, our day at the museum has been anything but boring, ! The murder of an up-and-coming author has kept us on our toes! Gloria: From what we've learned so far, Reggie Liotta's book, Xerda's Return, offers new insights into the ancient culture. Gloria: Jebediah Cobb, the museum's curator, hosted a meet-the-author event this morning outside in the garden. Gloria: The victim's publisher, Steve Roy, said the book's release is highly anticipated. But he's worried the victim's murder could jeopardize its success. Gloria: And then there's that security guard, Jerry Miller, who dispite claiming to know everything that's going on in the museum, knows nothing about the murder! Gloria: We've unearthed some clues, , but we must keep digging. Let's- Cathy: I hate to interrupt, , but you won't believe this! Cathy: I just received an email... from the victim! Chapter 2 Gloria Hayes: , our quiet day at the museum was short-lived after the murder of author Reggie Liotta. Gloria: Apparently, the victim's highly-anticipated book offters new insights into the Xerdan culture. Gloria: But while we've unearthed some clues, we- Cathy: , you won't believe this! I just received an email... from the victim! Gloria: What?! How could a dead man send an email, Cathy? And why would it be sent to you? Cathy: Well, Alex has been encouraging me to broaden my horizons. So I've been following Reggie Liotta's blog about the Xerdans. Cathy: And I just received his e-bulletin! I traced the location, and the email originated at an underground cistern, a Xerdan excavation site! Gloria: Let's go find out what's going on, ! Put on your boots, we're heading underground! Investigate Underground Cistern. Gloria: Isn't this fantastic, ? Exploring the tuins of a long-lost civilization! Gloria: And look, , that's Reggie Liotta's phone! I wonder what he was doing down here? Gloria: Let's crack that phone's password, maybe this is where that email originated. Gloria: And what's this map you've picked up, ? Someone's printed a floorplan of this chamber. Gloria: We'd better give this map a good dusting, it might've been left here by the victim! Examine Victim's Phone. Gloria: Alright, . Let's send the victim's phone to Cathy. Maybe she can solve the mystery of the posthumous email! Analyze Unlocked Phone. Gloria: Cathy, have you figured out whether that email you received originated from the victim's phone? Cathy: Absolutely. I accessed the victim's email account... Cathy: ... and the email was distributed automatically. Which explains how it was sent after Reggie Liotta was murdered. Gloria: Do you know why the phone was down in that cistern? Cathy: There's no evidence the phone was tampered with, so it looks like the victim simply misplaced it there. Gloria: Darn it, . I hate dead ends! Cathy: Well, it wasn't a total loss! While examining the victim's phone, I searched his text messages. Cathy: His most recent message was from a certain Ally Salinger, saying she was with the victim at this morning's meet and greet! Cathy: Reggie Liotta never read the message, given his phone was in the cistern. But it means this Ally Salinger was one of the last people to see the victim alive! Gloria: Which gives us a new lead! C'mon, ... let's go speak with Ally Salinger! Inform Ally Salinger of the victim's death. Gloria: Miss Salinger? <Rank> would like to ask you some questions about Reggie Liotta. We understand you know him? Ally (chewing a piece of gum): You bet, Reggie and I grew up together! Who'd have thought I'd be friends with a famous author?! Gloria: I'm sorry to say your friend is dead, Miss Salinger. He's been murdered. Ally: What?! No! This can't be happening! I only just saw Reggie this morning! Gloria: Did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Anything to indicate something was wrong? Ally: Nothing I can remember. When the event was over, Reggie went into the museum and I sanitized my hands after being outside in that garden and left. Ally (crying): Reggie always wanted to become an author. But he struggled because his work never received the recognition it deserved. The emergence of Xerda was his big break! Ally (crying): I've always been his biggest supporter and was so happy his hard work was finally paying off. And it all ends like this? Gloria: You have our condolences, Miss Salinger. Gloria: Meanwhile, . Since Miss Salinger saw the victim go back into the museum hall, let's make another sweep of the crime scene! Investigate Museum Displays. Gloria: What's this sticker about, ? "Reggie Liotta's secrets from beyond the grace!" Gloria: This was obviously printed after the murder... but what does it mean? Let's look up that QR code and see what secrets it reveals! Gloria: That vacuum cleaner wasn't here before either, . Who's been sucking up potential evidence?! Let's roll up our sleeves and sift through the cleaner's contents! Gloria: And those scraps of paper look like a photograph. Let's see if a picture really is worth a thousand words! Examine Torn Photo. Gloria: That photograph isn't at all what I expected, . Gloria (blushing): That's the victim and that security guard... having... well... enjoying themselves! Gloria: Jerry Miller claimed he'd only seen the victim at the museum in passing. But he clearly knew Reggie Liotta quite intimately. He owes us an explanation! Confront Jerry Miller about his affair with the victim. Gloria: Mr Miller, you lied when you said you didn't know Reggie Liotta that well. Apparently, you were more familiar with his "credentials" than you let on! Jerry (sweating): Oh my God! I thought I'd destroyed that photo! Jerry: The thing is, , Reggie wanted exclusive access to the exhibits. For his research. So I let him in after hours, in exchange for... favors! Gloria: So you abused your position as a museum guard for... dalliances among the artifacts?! Jerry: Yes, I admit it! It was thrilling at first, flirting in the exhibits, whispering sweet nothings to each other in the Xerdan language! Jerry: And it's not like Reggie objected to it! In the end, he was the one who kept coming back for more! Jerry: Eventually I told him no, that it was too risky. But he wouldn't listen! Jerry: I made sure to clean the place up, even using hand sanitizer so that I wouldn't damage the artifacts. But if anyone found out we'd gallivanted in the Neolithic Era, I'd be fired! Gloria: Well, Mr Miller, I hope you didn't murder Mr Liotta to hold off his advances! Examine QR Code. Gloria: , the QR code you scanned on that sticker links through to the website of the victim's publisher! Gloria: Am I reading this right, ? "Xerda's Return: Reggie Liotta's first and last publication!" Wow, way to capitalize on the victim's death! Gloria: Steve Roy's clearly milking this for all it's worth... he's even raised the price of "Xerda's Return"! Gloria: Mr Roy was worried the victim's murder would jeopardize the book's success, but that's obviously not the case. Which means we need another word with him! Confront Steve Roy about taking advantage of the victim. Steve (using hand sanitizer): I'll be with you in a minute, . Just putting on some hand sanitizer! Gloria: Dirty hands are the least of your worries, Mr Roy. We've seen your website, how you're capitalizing on Mr Liotta's murder. Steve: Oh, right... I, uh... Steve: What can I say, . Publishing is a cutthroat industry. Steve: And although interest in Xerda is high, it's a still niche subject. But a dead author makes for wonderful publicity! Steve: The Xerdans had a saying: "Siopp ociramma skaxis"... which means "death comes to us all". Well, this murder came right on time, making "Xerda's Return" a best-seller! Gloria: It all seems pretty convenient, not to mention heartless. One could say that it's an opportunity of your own devising! Steve: If you're implying that I killed Reggie, , you're grossly mistaken! Examine Vacuum Cleaner. Gloria: There's blood on the green ribbon you found in that vacuum cleaner, ! Gloria: If that blood is the victim's, then this green ribbon is evidence! Let's get it to the lab! Analyze Bloody Ribbon. Rupert: It's fortunate you picked up this green ribbon, ! Sometimes so much information can be gleaned from a single piece of evidence! Gloria: So you've confirmed that the blood is a match for the victim? Rupert: Indeed I have! But the most interesting part is what this ribbon is! Rupert: I recognized this ribbon as a special adornment worn by members of the Grimsborough Historical Society! Gloria: But who does this ribbon belong to, Rupert? Rupert: Well, I asked Cathy to check the Society's membership records, and Reggie Liotta wasn't on it. Logic therefore dictates if the victim wasn't a member- Gloria: It means the killer belongs to the Grimsborough Historical Society! Rupert: But that's not all! I took the liberty of cross-checking the membership list with the suspects you've spoken to, and three names came up; Jebediah Cobb, Jerry Miller... Rupert: ... and Steve Roy also recently joined! Gloria: Excellent, Rupert! We'll add that to their profiles. With this clue in the bag, , the killer will be history before you know it! Examine Cistern Map. Gloria: This floorplan is from a company called "Laura Crosby Tours", . Gloria: If this Laura Crosby is running guided tours in the cistern, she might've seen the victim. Let's ask her some question, ! Ask Laura Crosby if she has seen the victim. Laura: Hi guys! Welcome to ancient Xerda! I hope you packed your bags, we're about to take a journey to the past! Gloria: Um, Miss Crosby? We just- Laura (waving a flag): Yep, that's me! Just call me Laura. Now, if you'll follow the flag, we can- Gloria: We're not here for a tour. We'd like to ask you about Reggie Liotta, who was murdered this morning. Laura: Reggie Liotta? The author? That's awful! He was down here all the time. Gloria: So you did know the victim? Laura: Oh yes! He was so knowledgeable about the Xerdans, I really enjoyed talking to him. And the tourists loved it! Laura: It's an exciting time to be living in Old Town! Ancient tombs, cisterns, and columns... it's a tour guide's dream! Laura: Anyway, a busload of tourists from Pacific Bay just arrived. So unless you're joining us, I gotta run! Later, at the underground cistern... Gloria: I hope you don't mind coming back down here, . It's so beautiful, I wanted to have another look! Gloria: But you're right, we still have Reggie Liotta's murder to solve! Gloria: We've met the victim's life-long friend, who seems devastated by the news of Mr Liotta's murder... Gloria: ... and Laura Crosby, who runs tours down here, who said the victim often shared useful information about Xerda. Gloria: Then there's Jerry Miller, who claims the victim became careless with their secret rendezvous in the museum! Gloria: And don't get me started on that slimy publisher, Steve Roy, exploiting the victim's murder to sell more books. As far as he's concerned, Reggie Liotta is worth more dead than alive! Gloria: But which of them actually did the deed? (The water starts dropping.) Gloria: Wait, what's happening, ? (The water falling.) (Gloria is seen soaked by the water.) Chapter 3 Gloria Hayes: While I'm glad we've returned for another look at these wonderful ruins, , we still have Reggie Liotta's murder to solve! (The water starts dropping.) Gloria: We've no shortage of suspects, but who among them was capable of murder? Gloria: Wait... is the ceiling leaking, ?! (The water falling.) (Gloria is seen soaked by the water.) Gloria (being soaked): Oh my God, the roof could collapse any second! , if you insist we search this cistern for more clues, we better make it snappy! Investigate Ancient Well. Gloria (being soaked): , I hope this recording device was worth hanging around while this place falls apart! Let's crack that password at the station! Gloria (being soaked): And look, ! An advance manuscript of Xerda's Return! Gloria (being soaked): But somebody's scrawled "What about ME?!" across it. A sample of that pink goo might tell us who, so let's return to the office and- Laura: What are you two doing here? We've got to get out of this place! Laura: Come with me, ! There's a passage Reggie Liotta showed me! Finally something that thoughtless jerk said is actually useful! Gloria (being soaked): Thoughtless jerk? You'll have to explain that to us, Miss Crosby. But we'd better do that topside! Question Laura Crosby about her insult towards the victim. Gloria: Now, Miss Crosby. What's this all about, calling Reggie Liotta a thoughtless jerk? Laura: Well, I hate speaking ill of the dead, but that's exactly what he was! Laura: That guy was just getting in my way and ruining my business! Gloria: How was an author like Mr Liotta ruining your tour guide business? Laura: Liotta would go on and on about Xerda, so much so that people stopped coming on my tours! Laura: I started losing income, and I need to make a living too! What good is there crawling around in the ruins if nobody's paying?! Laura: As far as I'm concerned, Reggie Liotta was a regular "klaatu"! And I won't tell you what that means in Xerdan! Gloria: Well, Miss Crosby, I hope you didn't resort to extreme measures to get Mr Liotta out of your hair! Examine Voice Recorder. Gloria (holding the voice recorder): Now that you've unlocked this voice recorder, , let's listen and see who it belongs to. Reggie: "Xerda's Return, chapter 17. Judging from the deities depicted on these cistern columns, the Xerdans were a reverent culture. They obviously..." Gloria: That sounds like Reggie Liotta dictating his research. So this voice recorder belonged to the victim! Gloria: , let's send this recorder to Gabriel and see if there's anything he can discover about the victim's profile! Analyze Voice Entries. Gabriel: , Gloria! I heard you were underground when that cistern nearly collapsed! I'm glad you're both alright! Gloria: Well, we're both dry now, at least. But my days of underground exploration are over! Now, what can you tell us about that voice recorder? Gabriel (holding the voice recorder): It's been an exciting few hours, ! This recorder's certainly given me a glimpse into a historian's mind! Gabriel (holding the voice recorder): The entries are Reggie Liotta's private musings about his work and the people around him! Would you care to listen? Gloria: Unless there's something relevant to our investigation on there, we'll take a raincheck. Gabriel (holding the voice recorder): Well, there was an entry recorded a few days ago about one of your suspects. It's right here, ! Reggie: "That fossilized loser from the museum, Jebediah Cobb, asked if he could read my manuscript. The fool actually thought he could contribute to my research!" Reggie: "I told Cobb he could take his obsolete research and get lost! He was pretty mad, but who cares about a grumpy old man?!" Gloria: So, , our victim and the museum's curator argued! So much for mutual respect between colleagues. Let's get Mr Cobb's side of the story! Ask Jebediah Cobb about his argument with the victim. Jebediah: Ah, ! Did you know the Xerdan word for "danger" also means "adventure"? They were a magnificient society! Gloria: What's the Xerdan word for "explanation", Mr Cobb? That's exactly what you owe us, considering you argued with the victim! Jebediah (sweating): Oh! So you know about our... squabble. Jebediah: That whole unfortunate incident would've never happened if that whippersnapper wasn't so pig-headed! Jebediah: I already told you I have extensive knowledge of the Xerdans. In fact, I literally wrote the book on the subject: "The Lost City of Xerda". Jebediah: My research and theories have been the central resource for Xerdan historical study for decades! Gloria: Then Reggie Liotta comes along with his new take on the Xerdans. And when you offered tour expertise, he spat in your face. Gloria: That must've bruised your ego. Jebediah: Bruised my ego? I was angry the young man could be so downright rude! I regretted even shaking the man's hand, I sanitized mine immediately! Jebediah: But did I feel threatened? Hardly! An upstart like him, with his publicity events and websites. I've been an expert on Xerda for years. My book is history, not hype! Examine Book Manuscript. Gloria: Alright, ! Let's get that pink substance you collected off of the victim's manuscript under the microscope! Examine Pink Goo. Gloria: That pink goo is chewing gum, ! Who would spit that onto the victim's manuscript? Gloria: Wait, you're right! Reggie Liotta's friend Ally Salinger was blowing bubbles when we spoke to her. So she's the one who wrote "What about ME?!" Gloria: Apparently Ally Salinger had a bone to pick with the victim. Let's go find out why! Find out why Ally Salinger was angry with the victim. Gloria: Miss Salinger, would you explain this message you scribbled on the victim's manuscript? You don't sound too impressed! Ally (sweating): What?! How did you find that?! Ally: Well, there's no sense lying about it now. The truth is, Reggie's newfound fame was going to his head! Ally: He gave me an advance copy of his book. And when I looked at the people he'd thanked in the dedications... I wasn't one of them! Gloria: So that's what you meant when you wrote "What about ME?!" Ally: If it wasn't for me, Reggie wouldn't have been able to write that book in the first place! Ally: He floundered for years, struggling to get things together. I was always there for him, his constant rock through thick and thin. Ally: And what happens when Reggie finally succeeds? He drops me like dead weight, like I was nothing! Gloria: Let's just hope you didn't drop a dead weight on him in return! At the station... Gloria: While the upcoming release of "Xerda's Return" earned Reggie Liotta public acclaim, it seems he wasn't very popular among those close to him! Gloria: The victim's friend was angry he'd dropped her like a dirty rag, saying his newfound fame had gone to his head. Gloria: Tour guide Laura Crosby believed the victim was costing her money, luring away her customers with his extensive knowledge of the Xerdans. Gloria: Jebediah Cobb, who is an author himself, had little respect for the victim's research, saying Reggie Liotta's publication is all sensation and no substance. Gloria: But we still don't know who wanted the victim dead! Gloria: You're right, . Both the killer and the victim visited the museum garden, so we should take another look there! Investigate Museum Pond. Gloria: Well spotted, . This is a glossary of Xerdan terms. Those symbols are definitely from the Xerdan language! Gloria: "Proud", "soul", "body", "crushed"... why do these words sound familiar? Gloria: Wait, ! These are the words the killer wrote in that Xerdan threat to the victim: "the proud will be crushed in body and soul"! Gloria: So this glossary belonged to the killer! Vacuuming up those black fibers could lead us right to them! Gloria: And I agree, . Sifting through that pile of leaves could prove worthwhile. But we'd better hurry, there's a killer on the loose! Examine Xerdan Glossary. Gloria: , let's stay on the killer's trail and get these black fibers from their Xerdan glossary to the lab! Analyze Black Fibers. Rupert (holding his tie): , have I ever told you my name lends itself to one of the most popular tie knots in the world? The Winchester knot! Amir: Oh, here we go again! Rupert (tying his tie): Hush, Amir! You see, , it's how I wear my own tie. A quick loop here... Rupert (tying his tie): ... pull the long end around the front, back around the collar, and... Rupert: ... voila! A perfect Winchester knot! Gloria: This is riveting, "Mr Winchester". But I'm hoping this has something to do with those black fibers found on the killer's glossary? Rupert: Of course it does. Those fibers are black threads of silk. Or to be more precise, finely spun silk, the material used to knit a black tie! Rupert: Your killer must've left some threads from their garment behind by accident! Gloria: To their peril, ! Reggie Liotta's killer will be fit to be tied when you catch up to them! Examine Pile of Leaves. Gloria: Oh my God, ! There's some sort of stone club under those leaves! And it's covered in blood! Gloria: Martine said the murder weapon would be a heavy, blunt object. This certainly fits the bill! Let's have Rita examine this stone club and see what she can tell us about it! Analyze Stone Club. Rita: Right on time, . I'll get the gory part out of the way first. I double-checked with the lab boys and they've confirmed the blood stain on this stone club is a match for the victim. Gloria: So this stone club is definitely the murder weapon! Rita: And a magnificent weapon at that! According to my research, this is a Xerdan infantry club, brandished by soldiers in their army! Rita: This club could be centuries old. Who knows what battles it's seen! The warriors who have wielded it in their hands! Gloria: I'm as enthusiastic as you are, Rita. But right now we're more interested in the person who wielded it to murder Reggie Liotta! Rita: Well, at the base of the club, where the killer would've gripped it, I found traces of isopropyl alcohol; which in this concentration, is the solution used to clean glasses! Rita: And one thing the Xerdans didn't do centuries ago was wear eyeglasses. Which means your killer does! Gloria: The killer's made quite a spectacle of themselves with this stone club, . Their eyeglasses have given them away! After completing all the tasks... Gloria: Reggie Liotta's killer's eluded us long enough, . Grab the handcuffs, we're making an arrest! Take care of the killer now! Gloria: Jebediah Cobb! You're under arrest for the murder of Reggie Liotta! Jebediah: Me, a murderer?! That's presposterous! We had our differences, but I wouldn't kill the man! Gloria: Well, you blatantly threatened the victim, writing that Xerdan message on the sundial! Jebediah: I was speaking Xerdan when you were in elementary school, but that doesn't mean I wrote that message! Gloria: But we know you bludgeoned Mr Liotta with that stone club. Your glasses cleaner was all over the handle! Jebediah: Bludgeoned? How horrid! I'm a museum curator, not a savage! I abhor violence! Gloria: But you checked the victim's pulse to make sure he was dead! We found your hand sanitizer on his neck! Gloria: Admit it, Mr Cobb! You were jealous of Reggie and his book, even though you said it was all hype and no history! Jebediah: It's exactly the opposite! I killed the man because he knew too much history! Gloria: Too much history? What does that mean? Jebediah: The truth is, I did read Reggie's manuscript. He couldn't resist the chance to gloat, so he let me see it. Jebediah: I was horrified by the revelations he'd uncovered. His publication completely debunked all of my theories about the Xerdans! Jebediah: You see, my book purports the Xerdans were a patriarchal society. It was the basis for all my research on the subject. Jebediah: But Mr Liotta had studied the resurfaced ruins and discovered they were a matriarchy after all! The Xerdan culture wasn't male-dominated whatsoever! Gloria: So you killed him because he knew more than you? Jebediah: No! I had to silence him, stop him from publishing "Xerda's Return"! My life's work was a fraud! I couldn't let the truth get out, I had to keep it quiet! Jebediah: So I confronted him after the meet and greet, begging him to reconsider! But naturally, he wouldn't. So I lashed out and grabbed one of the weapons and hit him! Jebediah: It was a reckless act of passion. Regardless of the threats I made, I didn't mean to kill him! Jebediah: Everything I've ever worked for, all I believed was a lie! I couldn't let it get out! You must understand! Gloria: That's for the judge to decide. Jebediah Cobb, you're under arrest for the murder of Reggie Liotta! Judge Powell: Jebediah Cobb, you stand before this Court charged with the murder of Reggie Liotta. How do you plead? Jebediah: Guilty, your Honor! I killed that young man! I didn't mean to, but his book shattered my world and everything I held to be true! He had to be stopped! Judge Powell: That may be what you believe, Mr Cobb. But murdering Mr Liotta won't change the fact that he was right. Judge Powell: And ultimately your reckless act of violence was futile, because the truth cannot be silenced. Mr Liotta's book will be published. Judge Powell: Jebediah Cobb, I hereby sentence you to 10 years in prison for the murder of Reggie Liotta! Jebediah: 10 years?! I'll probably die in prison! A defender of truth, a historian, guilty of murder. What have I done?! Gloria: If there's one thing I've learned in my years in law enforcement, , it's that crime has no logic. Gloria: A man in Jebediah Cobb's position, a curator of the Grimsborough Museum, a historian and self-proclaimed defender of truth, murders a fellow researcher in the heat of the moment... Gloria: ... all in a futile attempt to suppress what he knows to be true. Jones: But despite Reggie Liotta's murder, Xerda's Return will be published. The truth about the matriarchy of Xerda will see the light of day! Ray: , sorry to interrupt. But while we're on the subject of the Xerdans... Ray: ... Something important has come up, and I need your help! The Moment of Truth (3/6) David Jones: I never thought debates and theories about ancient Xerda would be something to kill over, ... Jones: ... but our victim's upcoming book has everyone in an uproar. Even more so after his murder! Ray (sweating): , forgive me for interrupting. Ray: But on the subject of Xerda, I must ask you for help, urgently! Jones: Mr Parker? What are you doing here? Please have a seat and you can tell us what you need! Find out why Ray Parker needs our help. Ray: ! My wife told me you could assist with my... Xerdan emergency! Jones: Xerdan emergency? We'll do what we can, but you're the ancient civilization expert around here! Ray: It's about that book, Xerda's Return. Reggie Liotta was scheduled to give a speech as its launch, but naturally his death means that won't be happening. Ray: Much to my surprise, Liotta's publisher has asked me to deliver a speech about the book in his stead! Ray: I'm truly honored, but I've not even seen a copy of Xerda's Return, let alone read it! Ray: I need that book, but the publisher isn't answering his phone! I thought perhaps you could help me find a copy, ! Jones: We can try, Mr Parker. Wasn't Mr Liotta's meet and greet event held at the museum, ? Maybe we'll find something there! Ray: Excellent! I hope you don't mind me tagging along, ! Investigate Museum Exhibition. Jones: Mr Parker, I think we're in luck! This briefcase belongs to the victim's publisher, Steve Roy! There's gotta be a copy of Xerda's Return in there. Ray: Diane says you're talented at breaking locks, . A real "crack shot", as the young people say! Jones: But you've found something else, ? That's a brochure for that cult, The Higher Truth! Jones: "Your guide to sharing The Higher Truth!" This appears to be some sort of internal recruitment brochure for the cult, to gather more members! Jones: Dusting off this brochure could be our chance to learn more about the cult's methods, ! And let's not forget about unlocking that briefcase! Examine Briefcase. Jones: Good instincts, ! There are copies of Reggie Liotta's book inside Steve Roy's briefcase! Ray: At last, Xerda's Return! Thank you for helping me find this, ! To be one of the first people to read it, I'm like the proverbial kid in a candy store! Ray: I'll need time to digest the contents of this volume. And naturally I should compile a presentation to accompany my speech. Ray: I'll keep it short and snappy, three to four hours at most! Maybe I'll go wild and prepare some slides in color this time! Let them see my whimsical side! Jones: That sounds... great, Mr Parker. But maybe we could get Cathy to help you put together a digital presentation? She's a whiz at that kind of thing! Ray: A wonderful idea! I shall proceed to her lab and peruse Xerda's Return, while she can assist me with the presentation! Analyze Victim's Book. Cathy: Ah, ! You're just in time to hear ALL about Mr Parker's progress delving into Xerda's Return. Ray: My word, . It's exciting stuff! I frankly couldn't have imagined the secrets that've been uncovered! Ray: Did you know the Xerdans commanded an army of warriors, made up entirely for women? Ray: Prior to the earthquake that ultimately decimated their city, the Xerdans were a truly formidable society! Jones: I don't doubt it, Mr Parker! Ray: And look here, . Mrs Turner has done a tremendous job compiling a visual aid for my speech. It's like an overhead projector, but on a computer! What'll they think of next? Ray: In any case, the publisher finally contacted me! Mr Roy wants us to meet him at once to see what I've prepared! Jones: Alright, , let's go fill Steve Roy in! Inform Steve Roy Mr Parker's presentation is ready. Steve: Ah, ! I've reviewed Mr Parker's presentation about Xerda's Return, and it will do wonderfully! Steve: Are you ready, Mr Parker? Everyone is eagerly awaiting your speech! You're on in twenty minutes! Ray: What? So... soon? But... Jones: It's alright, Mr Parker, you'll be fine! You've prepared for this, so get out there and knock their socks off! Ray: Very well, ! If you could fetch Diane, I'll get ready backstage! Steve: Before I forget, , do take this Xerdan artifact. It might help illustrate Mr Parker's speech! Later, during the presentation... Ray: In a very real sense, one could easily say the Xerdan notion of infinity was in fact finite! Ray: By contrast, their conception of time... (Jones is seen sleeping, along with Chief Parker.) 45 minutes later... Ray: In conclusion, ladies and gentlemen, Xerda's Return, both in the literaty AND literal sense, marks a crucial turning point for Grimsborough! (Chief Parker wakes Jones up.) Jones (with Chief Parker) (being awake): Oh, very good, Mr Parker! Riveting! So... thorough! Ray: Do you really think so, ? Chief Parker: Yes, honey! You were wonderful! Examine Cult Brochure. Jones: Alright, . What can we learn about The Higher Truth's recruitment strategy from that brochure? Jones: Let's see... "shine your light in the world and bring this truth to others!" Jones: "Their journey along the path to enlightenment begins today!" Jones: Urgh. It looks like the entire brochure reads like this, , so let's send it to Gabriel. Maybe he can work out what's going on inside their heads! Analyze Brochure Message. Jones: I hardly dare ask, Gabriel. But did you discover anything about The Higher Truth's recruitment by reading through their brochure? Gabriel: I have, . And I must admit, it is troubling! Gabriel: You see, "The Enlightened One" not only instructs his followers to seek out the needy and the vulnerable... whom he refers to as "the lost"... Gabriel: ... recruiters are encouraged to focus their efforts towards the wealthy and the well-to-do! Jones: No doubt so they can extort money from their newfound members! Gabriel: Well, they don't specifically demand monetary contributions. However, they do stress the importance of letting go of the material cares of this world. Gabriel: It says "One cannot embrace The Higher Truth with open arms when one is gripping the burden of worldly wealth!" Jones: I'm sure "The Enlightened One" is more than happy to relieve his flock of their worldly possessions! Gabriel: We really must learn more about The Higher Truth's ultimate agenda. But there's only so much I can glean from a brochure. Gabriel: We need to get information from the inside, , by posing as one of their members! Jones: You mean, like an undercover operative? But who would we send? Gabriel: Me, of course! With my knowledge of philosophy and the ability to read people, I'm perfect for the job! After reading through that brochure, I know how they think! Gabriel: There's just one problem. While I can easily pretend to be needy and vulnerable, but how do I pretend to be rich? Gabriel: Smart thinking, ! Martine used to be a world-class model. If anyone can help me blend in as a wealthy jet-setter, it's her! Jones: Taking fashion with Martine? You and Gabriel can take it from here, ! Ask Martine for fashion advice. Gabriel: We have an unorthodox request for you, Martine. I need to pass as an affluent jet-setter to infiltrate The Higher Truth cult. I was hoping you could offer me some tips Martine: Gabriel? A jet-setter? I love a... challenge, . But this is a big task, even for me! Martine: Neverthemess, I've never encountered a fashion disaster I couldn't fix! Gabriel: Fashion disaster? Martine: We can start with a new shirt. Something more "sharp dressed man" and less "drab woolen cardigan"! Martine: But the key is accessories, ! The devil is in the detail. A stylish watch, a pair of shades. That's what separates the men from the boys! Gabriel (holding some clothes and accessories): I don't know, Martine. Are you sure? Martine: Bien sûr! Just put those on and strut your stuff. You'll have everyone thinking you live in Maple Heights! Gabriel (holding some clothes and accessories): Alright, . I'll get dressed, then we should head to the museum where you found that Higher Truth brochure. It's likely we'll encounter one of their members. Gabriel (holding some clothes and accessories): But let's have a bite to eat first! In the museum garden... Gabriel: Are you sure about this attire, ? I feel ridiculous! Gabriel: Alright, if you say so. Now, let's see if we can spot a member of The Higher Truth. Gabriel: Ah! I believe I see someone wearing the cult's robes, . I'll try to catch his attention! Gabriel: Oh, what's a man like me to do in this empty and aimless existence? How can I find fulfillment? Gabriel: Here I am, with all the money in the world, but it cannot buy me happiness. Who can give me the answers I seek? Timothy: Pardon me, friend. But I couldn't help overwearing your musings. My name is Timothy, from The Higher Truth, and I think I can help! Gabriel: Ah, yes. The Higher Truth, I've heard of you! Do you really think you can help me? Timothy: The Enlightened One promises wisdom to all those who genuinely seek the truth from above. Timothy: We live as kindred souls, with The Enlightened One close to our hearts. That's why I wear the necklace of truth- Timothy: Oh no! I've lost my necklace! The clasp must've broken while I've been wandering out here in the gardens! Gabriel: Since you reached out to help me, Timothy, how about I return the favor? My friend and I will help you find your necklace here! Investigate Outdoor Exhibition. Gabriel: Do you think these metal pieces are Timothy's necklace, ? It must've broken when he dropped it. Gabriel: Good idea, ! Repairing and returning this necklace might help us gain Timothy's trust more easily! Examine Broken Pendant. Gabriel: That's more like it, ! Now that this necklace is fixed, we can return it to Timothy! Return Timothy's pendant. Gabriel: Here you go, Timothy! Your necklace was broken when we found it, but fixed it! Timothy: Thank you, spirit brother! I see now that we're indeed kindred souls! Gabriel: If only restoring a broken life was as simple as fixing a necklace. Timothy: But it is! The worldly wealth that has brought you nothing but emptiness can be put towards a greater cause! Timothy: Will you join us? Will you free yourself of the shackles of earthly possessions? Your journey along the path to enlightment can begin today! Gabriel: Yes! I'm ready to open my heart, Timothy! I commit myself to discovering The Higher Truth! Timothy: You have chosen wisely! The Enlightened One welcomes you and your wealth with open arms! Gabriel: So long, . I take my first steps towards discovering the Higher Truth! Money is meaningless to me now. I rid myself of its burden! Later, in the Chief's office... Ray: What an exhilarating experience, presenting a speech for the launch of Xerda's Return! I cannot thank you enough, ! Jones: Er... yes, Mr Parker! It was truly... fascinating! Chief Parker: Really, Jones? You'll have to tell me about it sometime! Chief Parker: But right now, let's focus on The Higher Truth. and Gabriel advanced our investigation by coming up with a scheme to infiltrate the cult. Chief Parker: Now that he's joined the group, Gabriel can gather valuable information about The Higher Truth from the inside! We can finally find out what their ultimate goals are! RIIIING! RIIIING! Chief Parker: Gabriel promised to report in as soon as he had infiltrated the group's headquarters. Ah, there he is now! Chief Parker (on the phone): Hello? Chief Parker speaking! Gabriel (on the phone): , Chief, it's Gabriel! I can't talk for long, but I wanted to let you know that I'm at The Higher Truth headquarters! Gabriel: I've been accepted as one of their own, a genuine spirit brother. I even met with their leader, nobody suspects anything. Gabriel: I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you again, . But I'll report in as frequently as possible! Chief Parker: Good work, Gabriel! Keep your wits about you and don't let your guard down for a second! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts